Explosões
Espere Resistência ;CrimethInc A explosão do nosso caso obscureceu todos os outros relacionamentos ao seu redor. A primeira noite que nós passamos juntos, ainda estávamos acordados às nove da manhã olhando nos olhos um do outro. Naquele momento todo meu solipsismo caiu por terra e eu fui capaz de sentir a consciência de outra pessoa como uma presença palpável: outro ser humano estava lá comigo, retornando o meu olhar, com uma história de vida tão intrincada quanto a minha por trás. Uma idéia louca me ocorreu: em um outro mundo, será que seria possível olhar através dos telhados e se grato pela existência de todo mundo? Este devaneio durou o tempo de eu caminhar até o metrô naquela manhã. Eu certamente não estava equipado para estabelecer laços com tossas essas pessoas miseráveis; como descobri mais tarde, eu não estava nem mesmo preparado para proteger a frágil conexão que eu havia feio com ela. Eu não senti nada como aquele otimismo novamente até uma década mais tarde quando eu me vi fugindo de uma vitrine quebrada com uma multidão de vândalos mascarados. O café estava praticamente vazio naquela tarde. Eu me sentei em uma pequena mesa perto da janela e esperei que ela viesse com o seu cappuccino. Não nos víamos há anos, mas Chloe ignorou as formalidades com sua indiferença de sempre: "Então o que você tem aprontado, estranho?" Eu expliquei que eu tinha me tornado um revolucionário. Ela me lançou um olhar cheio de dúvidas. "E o que significa ser um revolucionário?" "Eu não sei", admiti. "É um ato de fé." "Como ser um escritor", ela arriscou. Nós comparamos nossas anotações em nossos respectivos empenhos de escrita, o mercado para os textos comerciais, e o impacto das novas tecnologias na literatura. A especialidade de Chloe era ser crítica sem oferecer soluções. "Todo mundo lê e escreve em pequenos acessos irracionais no dia de hoje. Você consegue imaginar alguém escrevendo Les Misérables com novas mensagens de e-mail na sua caixa de entrada a cada cinco minutos e editores exigindo algo que venda em aeroportos? A novela, não o musical!" "Orwell disse que o hábito de ler se popularizou muito entre os britânicos durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial ― todos aqueles soldados em suas trincheiras e todas as famílias em abrigos anti-aéreos com nada para fazer além de ler. Hoje em dia estamos em um tipo diferente de guerra" ― Chloe fez uma carranca; ela odiava tudo que lhe soava como um exagero ― "e ninguém lê livros de verdade exceto os editores e as pessoas que estão cumprindo longas sentenças na prisão. Mas a população prisional neste país é de vários milhões de pessoas; talvez você só preciso trocar de público." "Mas me diga, o que os revolucionários fazem hoje em dia?" Ela estava tentando deixar o assunto leva. "Vocês ainda atacam prisões e derrubam governos?" Essa era uma pergunta difícil de se responder. Como uma forma de realmente derrubar o governo e libertar prisioneiros, nossos esforços tinham sido tão ineficientes quanto o planador de Colditz; por outro lado, como um meio de fuga ― de descobrir nosso caminho para outra vida em uma zona completamente ocupada ― não estávamos indo nada mal. Eu tentei pensar em um jeito simples de colocar isso, mas o choro distante das sirenes de polícia quebraram a minha concentração. "Talvez neste momento nós sejamos mais como os monges da Idade Média, preservando um espaço sem prisioneiros ou governos, por mais limitado que seja. Mas isso não significa que não possamos expandí-lo, conectá-lo com outros..." "Bem, você sabe o que dizem sobre a natureza humana." Através da janela atrás dela, eu podia ver uma fileira de viaturas da polícia passando correndo pelo cruzamento a uma quadra dali, com as luzes piscando. "É?" Eu não consegui deixar essa passar. "O que você acha que dizem sobre ela?" "Ah, peraí! Você realmente acha que as pessoas conseguem conviver sem essas coisas? Hoje em dia, neste mundo." Ela se segurou o máximo que pode. "Não vai haver uma revolução, não neste país. Você não pode estar falando sério." "Ok, veja as coisas de um ângulo diferente. Com bilhões de pessoas no planeta, você mal pode falar sobre mudar o mundo sem soar autocrática. Mas essa é a escala que nós vemos no noticiário internacional ― é como observar a vida pelo lado errado de um telescópio. É claro que tudo que você faz parece pateticamente pequeno no palco da história, mas se você inverter a perspectiva, a partir de você..." Outra fileira de carros da polícia passou. O celular de Chloe estava vibrando dentro de sua bolsa. Distraidamente, ela tentou mudar de assunto. "Ok, o que você está fazendo, então?" "Para começar, estou saindo do meu apartamento. Vou me mudar para um prédio com um monte de gente de vinte e poucos anos. É uma idéia louca, mas..." Chloe finalmente fisgou o seu celular de dentro da bolsa apressadamente. "Desculpa, um minutinho. Alô? Sim, estou bem, por que? Oh meu deus. Sério? Ok, eu te ligo." "O que está acontecendo?" "Tem algo acontecendo no centro. Eu não sei o que é, vamos sair e dar uma olhada." Da calçada podíamos ver uma nuvem negra de fumaça enchendo o céu atrás dos prédios à nossa frente. Um caminhão dos bombeiros passou, ensurdecedoramente perto, seguido por uma ambulância. "Uau." Ficamos lado a lado em silêncio. "Pablo, sinto muito, eu tenho que ir. Só deus sabe o que está acontecendo." "Chloe..." eu segurei o seu braço sem pensar e então soltei. Ela não recuou. "Eu queria ver você para falar sobre o que aconteceu entre nós, para dizer todas as coisas que eu deveria ter dito antes. Eu..." "Você não acha que é um pouco tarde para isso?" Um helicóptero saiu de entre dois prédio acima de nossas cabeças. "Não, por causa da relação que tínhamos. Só porque você merece mais ― porque todos merecem mais." "Ah, eu já te perdoei por tudo isso. Quer dizer, de qualquer forma, eu nem penso mais a respeito disso." "Podemos falar disso outra hora, se você preferir." Ficamos em silêncio. "Aqui, me deixe acompanhar você até o seu carro." Ela se virou para mim dentro da garagem. "Se cuide. Este não é um bom momento para ser..." Ela viu minha expressão e parou. "Não pense que vai ser fácil. Você pode esperar..." "...resistência, eu sei" terminei. "Ah, eu sei!" Ela fez outra pausa. "Se você precisar de qualquer coisa, entra em contato comigo, ok?" "Ok, irei. O mesmo vale para ti." Ela olhou para mim com uma ternura que eu não via há mais de década. "Para falar a verdade, eu fico feliz que um de nós esteja fazendo algo louco. Eu gostaria que você conseguisse me persuadir sobre a natureza humana. Eu sinto que todo o mundo está indo para o inferno." "Podemos falar sobre isso outra hora, também." Ela estava entrando em seu carro. "Aposto que eu consigo lhe persuadir ― ou pelo menos argumentar até sua orelha cair." "Tenho certeza que você pode." Ela deu ré no carro, e então abriu a janela. "Algo mais?" "Acho que não. Só seja boa consigo mesma..." "Claro." "...e diga para Rachel que eu não troquei o livro dela por três feijões mágicos." Eu tinha pego emprestado de sua amiga uma cópia do livro The Annotated Hunting of the Shark em um jantar quando eu ainda era casado. Ela riu. "Você tem o costume de trocar as coisas que pega emprestado por feijões mágicos?" "Sim, eu tenho um silo inteiro cheio deles. A coisa vai pegar fogo quando todas aquelas mudinhas começarem a brotar."